


Опять?!

by otterstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Занимать должность Мерлина непросто





	Опять?!

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькое, было написано для команды **WTF The Dresden Files 2018**

Мерлином Белого Совета, как известно, становятся не за умение коллекционировать пивные пробки. Пост главного чародея планеты был необычайно ответственным, требовал больших знаний, практических навыков и умений. В юности Артур Лэнгтри по своей наивности предполагал, что увлекательнее этой должности ничего нет. На деле же магических операций на его долю не выпадало, интриги плелись медленно и сами собой, за последнюю полсотню лет ни покушения, ни бунта внутри Совета. Скука смертная, в общем.  
Мерлин размышлял над очередной главой своих мемуаров — тоже вещь скучная, но обязательная для чародея его ранга — когда в кабинет после уверенного стука зашел секретарь и положил перед ним лист бумаги. Мерлин быстро окинул его взглядом и вздрогнул от удивления. Поднял взгляд на как всегда невозмутимого секретаря и бессменного писаря и вчитался подробнее.

— Чародей Пибоди, что это?! — наконец, откинувшись на спинку кресла, спросил он, для верности постучав пальцем по донесению.  
— Волнения в Британии, — ответил секретарь, не изменившись в лице, — Волдеморт, сэр.  
— Опять?! — простонал Мерлин, — мы только-только все уладили со времен его прошлой активности. Ну как могло прошлому Мерлину Совета прийти в голову дать этой магической Британии обособиться?! Они, конечно, сколько угодно могут сидеть в своем средневековье, но почему разбираться с претензиями мировой магической общественности должен был я?! Все эти бесконечные толпы недовольных вампиров, оборотней и фейри. Фейри! Если Волдеморт взялся за старое, и мне снова придется пройти через этот дипломатический ад, я просто не вынесу, так и знай, в отставку уйду. В отставку!

Пибоди сочувственно — на самом деле нет — покосился на верховного чародея и подложил ему еще один листок бумаги.  
— Это что? — с опаской спросил Мерлин.  
— Лара Рейт от лица Белой Коллегии запрашивает аудиенцию.

Мерлин взвыл. Подмахнул прошение вампирши и подумал, что хотя бы скучно в ближайшее время ему не будет. Чего только будет стоить втолковать нынешнему британскому министру магии о существовании чародеев за пределами их мирка. И не дай боже, и этот будет пять минут без остановки бормотать «борода Мерлина», далась она британцам.


End file.
